02004 (01-01-1993)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 2004 Date: Friday, January 1, 1993 MikeyMini Year: 1993 Sponsors: Z, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster #5: Five fantastic floating fools fall from the big blue blimp. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A film insert of kittens playing, with child voiceovers in English and Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's Missing: Parrot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Old MacDonald opens a health resort for his animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five ghosts carry the number 5 into a haunted house. Artist: Ishu Patel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z In Space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tina & Derek sings “The Shape Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo asks the musical question, "Which Comes First, the Chicken or the Egg?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Bee On Guard - Buzz-Buzz the bee is responsible for protecting the hive against Donald's honey harvesting. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heart that says "I love you" is drawn. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: Z for Zoo Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Over the Top, a ZZ Top-like band, sings "ZZ Blues". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z for zipper |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full playground (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pigs in Space: Captain Link Hogthrob is alone on the deck of the Swinetrek, on a late-night watch. Suddenly, the deck is invaded by a pirate, Long John Silverstein, who lays siege to the ship. Hogthrob informs the pirate that this is a spaceship; he's supposed to be on an ocean someplace. Silverstein tries to regain control of the situation, while being nagged by his parrot. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A deliveryman delivers 5 tall things, including a duck on stilts. Artist: Janet Perlman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis reads Maria and the kids a musical story about two people in Mexico, who happen to be named Maria and Luis too, who love to have visitors and encourage them to visit Casa de Maria or Casa de Luis. Since they both enjoy to have people over, they turn their two casas into one for them all to enjoy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hortense sees 5 waltzing brooms in her room. Artist: Michael Sporn |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Sam & The Kidsongs Kids sing "American Heroes" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A story of a cat who hated rain, wished for it to stop, and witnessed the disastrous effects of no rain. Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z for Zebu Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Exploring on the ocean rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|5s go through a space-shredder and produce 5 objects. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "I Wish I Had a Friend to Play with Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five Worms In An Apple Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What Do You Do With a Fruit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hoots and the Two-Headed Monster demonstrate that whether music is fast or slow, it is still enjoyable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch as construction workers paint a number 5 on the street using a stencil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man teaches his dog Rover how to read the word SIT. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The boss of Muzby's Treetop Flowers tells his secretary that he doesn't want any calls unless they're important. Employee Henry tries to make an important call while hanging out on a limb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Four plus one is five. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Z for zigzag, zero, zoo, and zebra |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Zig Zag Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. Artist: Fred Garbers |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide